GrassyGraphite
} |name = Wennia Fugues |symbol= |symbol2= |complex = |-|Normal= |-|Dead= |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Alterniabound= |caption = <(O.O)> 1 think 1'm thinking too much.. Yet 1'm thinking 1'm thinking too much. 1 plan to stop saying that. |title = Maid of Life |age = 7 solar sweeps (15 earth years) |screenname = grassyGraphite |style = Replaces capital letter "I" with a the character "1" and adds "<(O.O)>" in front of every line. |specibus = Pencilkind |modus = Bubblewrap |relations = Davius Eucata - Moirail Sonwen Huatil - Moirail, flushed crush (Former, Deceased) Elise - Lusus |planet = Land of Tears and Spirits }} Wennia Fugues, also known by her Trollian handle grassyGraphite, is a troll. She has horns that resemble the shape of a mouse's, and large bright eyes. She types in the same shade of green as her blood colour, and capitalises the first letter of every sentence. A pufferfish emoticon, "<(O.O)>", is added at the beginning of every line, which probably originated from a spur of retardation from when Wennia was young. She also replaces the letter "I" with the character "1", from when she decided she needed a new typing style. She usually uses commas and apostrophes, unless she is on her phone, and exclamation marks and full stops only for effect. It is noted that she doesn't use the ellipsis but instead two full stops. Wennia detests her name, as she particularly hates fugues, but then she can't really think of anything to replace her surname like Sofita. She has decided that <(O.O)> Nothing is worse than fugues. Her screen name, grassyGraphite, was the result of her fascination for grass and her love of pencils. She regularly looks back at that and asks herself if she really was that retarded. Her choice of weapon is a pencil. This is likely because of another spur of retardation and decided to make her favourite piece of stationery her weapon, which is another thing she often thinks her past self as retarded for. Wennia is a kind troll, but often her determination reveals a completely different side of her, showing how dangerous and stupid she can be. Introduction Your name is WENNIA FUGUES. You live alone, in the MIDBLOOD SUBURBS. You play the PIANO, and you consider it the only thing you are actually okay at. You particularly hate FUGUES, probably due to Troll Bach, which is why you hate your SURNAME so much. You enjoy the game WRIGGLER WINGS, maybe because you always WANTED TO FLY, and probably because you find BIRDS amazing. The music in WRIGGLER WINGS also appeals to you; you plan to play it on the PIANO someday. Your hobbies include READING and playing on your PHONE, but you don't really READ that much and your PHONE, otherwise known as the glorious PHONENEW, is stupid. You always get HUGE PLANS about MAKING RANDOM STUFF but you always end up being too LAZY and have no TIME to do anything. The PHONE you have is stupid, it likes to make TYPOS all the time, the most common of which is its OWN NAME. Your RESPITEBLOCK is messy, but still relatively tidy for the amount of STUFF there is in it. From your HIVE you can see a view of the CITY. You constantly try to clear it out and get rid of your retarded COLLECTIONS, like your assemblages of BOUNCY BALLS and PILLOWS, but after a few days it's MESSY again, since you can't resist but to keep ALL OF IT. You love BOUNCY BALLS and PILLOWS. You also have a fascination for ART, but your IMAGINATION sucks. Your trolltag is grassyGraphite and you <(O.O)> 1nvariably sound a bit retarded and often doesn't make much sense. Personality and Traits Biography Oblivionstuck Relationships Davius Sonwen Lusus Trivia Category:GrassyGraphite Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Sonia77